


Visit

by grettama



Series: London of Halemore [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took place during the break from season 2 to season 3. Derek Hale decided to visit London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> My first Teen Wolf fanfic. Enjoy.

Jackson Whittemore baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya di belakangnya dan berniat untuk menghabiskan malam itu dengan menghubungi sahabatnya, Danny Mahealani melalui Skype ketika sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang berdiri di salah satu sudut kamarnya membuatnya nyaris berteriak kencang.

“Derek Hale?!” serunya, dengan volume suara lebih pelan jika dibandingkan dengan teriakan yang semula akan dikeluarkannya.

Sosok itu keluar dari bayang-bayang, dan benar saja, Derek berdiri di sana, dengan jaket kulit hitamnya yang biasa, membuat Jackson mengerjap. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di London?”

Derek tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi Jackson, sementara Jackson masih memandangnya takjub.

Baru lima hari lalu ia meninggalkan Beacon Hills untuk pindah ke London bersama keluarganya, dan bisa dibilang ia meninggalkan catatan buruk di kota itu. Sepanjang tahun lalu, ia berubah menjadi Kanima yang membunuhi orang-orang. Jelas bukan prestasi yang bisa dibanggakan.

Dan dari semua orang yang bisa datang mengunjunginya di London (Lydia Martin contohnya), kenapa justru Derek? Fakta itu malah membuat Jackson merasa ia sedang berada dalam masalah besar. Derek tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan Beacon Hills dan mengunjunginya jauh-jauh di London tanpa alasan jelas.

“Derek?” panggil Jackson lagi, mendekati Derek dan mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidurnya sendiri.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” adalah apa yang keluar dari mulut Derek.

Pertanyaan balik itu membuat Jackson mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. “Eh, ya. Sejauh ini aku baik. Masih mencoba beradaptasi dengan kota besar ini, tapi tidak ada halangan berarti.”

Derek mengangguk, kelihatan puas, tapi itu hanya terkaan Jackson. Pria itu tidak mudah dibaca.

“Jadi,” Jackson kembali angkat bicara. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

“Mengunjungimu.”

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Jackson mencelos. _Tidak, tidak, Jackson. Itu tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Pasti dia ada di sini karena suatu hal penting yang dirahasiakan dan karena ia tidak mau repot-repot memberitahumu, jadi ia bilang begitu._

Jackson menarik napas panjang dalam diam, mencoba membuat jantungnya tidak terlalu bersemangat. Meski sebenarnya jantungnya tak bisa sepenuhnya disalahkan. Ia memang sudah berbulan-bulan naksir berat pada Derek. Sejak pertama kali pria itu muncul di SMA Beacon Hills dan terlihat sekarat untuk mencari Scott McCall. Tadinya ia kira itu hanya perasaan sesaat karena ia terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Danny, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia bahkan sampai memutuskan Lydia, hanya agar Derek mau menggigitnya sehingga ia bisa jadi bagian dari kelompok Derek. Sampai semuanya jadi kacau balau—alih-alih berubah jadi manusia serigala, ia justru menjadi Kanima.

Dan perasaannya kecilnya ke Derek ini, sejauh ini hanya Danny yang tahu. Jadi amat sangat mustahil Derek repot-repot terbang ke London hanya untuk mengunjunginya. Jackson bukan siapa-siapa untuknya.

“Darimana kau tahu aku tinggal di sini?” tanya Jackson, mencoba memulai obrolan.

“Aku mengikuti aroma tubuhmu.”

_Sialan_. Jackson harus segera memalingkan wajahnya dari sorot tajam iris Derek, untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas. Bagaimana bisa alfa itu mengatakan hal itu padanya dengan tampang datar? Bagaimana bisa? Ini sungguh tidak adil.

“Ugh, oke, terdengar mengerikan,” sahut Jackson, mencoba mengeluarkan tawa yang terdengar begitu canggung.

“Purnama sebentar lagi,” ucap Derek.

Jackson menoleh ke luar jendela, mengamati bulan yang sudah hampir penuh dan mengangguk. “Yep. Aku sudah melatih semua yang kau ajarkan padaku sebelum aku meninggalkan Beacon Hills. Kurasa takkan ada masalah.”

Jackson kembali menoleh ke Derek dan ketika mereka bertemu pandang, kali ini justru Derek yang buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat Jackson mengernyit heran.

Sebelum Jackson sempat mencari tahu lebih lanjut, Derek sudah lebih dulu menatapnya lagi, lebih tajam kali ini, dan berkata, “Aku akan menemanimu selama purnama.”

Satu kalimat. Satu kalimat dan sekarang ia yakin suara detak jantungnya sudah bergema keras di seluruh ruangan. Derek tampaknya menyadari itu karena ia menyeringai.

“Ya, Bocah. Aku memang mengkhawatirkanmu,” ujarnya. “Kau belum pernah melewati purnama sebagai manusia serigala seutuhnya, dan tak peduli kau sudah menguasai tekniknya untuk tetap tenang atau belum, aku akan ada di sini, mendampingimu.”

“Kau, eh, tidak perlu—“

Derek bangkit berdiri dan mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur, di sebelah Jackson. Jantung Jackson nyaris meledak ketika bahu mereka bersinggungan.

“Tak usah menolak. Kita berdua sama-sama tahu kalau kau menghargai kunjunganku.”

Jackson kehabisan kata-kata. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia berdehem dan bertanya, “Darimana kau tahu?”

Seringai Derek kembali menghiasi wajahnya. “Kalau kau ingin menyembunyikan perasaan kecilmu padaku itu, Jackson, kau harusnya membeli sepaket tulang rusuk kedap suara untuk meredam detak jantungmu tiap aku berada di dekatmu.”

Jackson mengerang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangannya. Tahu begitu ia takkan repot-repot menyembunyikan perasaannya.

**Disclaimer: Jeff Davis.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for the OOCness orz I made this just in 2 hours so... (shrug) I am really sorry.
> 
> I'm not done watching all four seasons of Teen Wolf. Now I'm still in the 4th episode of 3rd season and I'm so pissed that Colton Haynes left. Ugh.
> 
> And I don't know why, but I can feel more chemistry between Derek and Jackson than Derek and Stiles. I like Sterek too, but just check out Haynes and Hoechlin's instagram accounts! Hoechlin's instagram is so full of Haynes' pic and vice versa. Too much feels for meeeeeee.
> 
> Well, hope I can work on some Sterek too :)) Thank you for reading.


End file.
